That's my love?
by 26.narufan.07
Summary: Miku, Gumi, Rin, Neru and Luka are all single are weird and really close, people get some weird ideas about them but slowly one by one they start thinking they are actually falling in love? What's that all about? That's the last thing they thought would ever happen to them, and it's not something they are particularly skilled at handling either, let's see ho w they manage. C:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Miku was out on her usual weekend out with 'the girls' that was the name everyone gave them at school anyways, they never really saw why, they were just like everybody else weren't they?

Well maybe not exactly like everyone else they were a little bit more weird than the rest of the girls in their class and they were all single because let's face it, all the boys do NOT want a weirdo as a girlfriend, well that's the conclusion Rin, Miku, Neru, Luka and Gumi and came to, they were all really good friends and went out a lot whenever they were all free and didn't have plans at the same nights or weren't totally packed with homework because their teacher was a real pain and always ended up giving them homework.

Miku was seen as "Leader" of their group but there wasn't a _real _leader, well not really, she was of average height with long turquoise hair that ran to her mid-thigh and was always curly, naturally it was straight but she didn't like it straight so she curled it every single day because she liked it better and secretly so did Rin. Miku was 16 and two years older than the rest of the people she hung out with even the people in her class were younger than her, she didn't see why she was put in with younger people but she didn't people her age anyways so she liked it better, despite the fact she never understood the real reason why.

Rin was the person Miku turned to for EVERYTHING and she was always there with something to say about it, she was slightly taller than Miku but was also two years younger she and her brother were both the same age and got on with Miku really well, not the point, Rin had blonde hair and always wore it straight, well as straight as it would go but it flicked outwards at her shoulders and she didn't like it longer but she was trying to grow it out but ended up just cutting it again so learned to deal with it, she wasn't like Miku and had naturally beautiful long hair, she was short blonde and just not gifted in that aspect but it suited her so she liked it and smiled every single time someone laughed at her for it because she didn't care about what they thought because Gumi had short hair as well.

Gumi next, she was the same height and Miku and they had known each other the longest but personally she liked Rin better because Rin talked less than Miku did and didn't have the habit of dragging people out shopping without purpose, Gumi was the same age as Rin, she always thought that's why she was closer with her than Miku, her hair was short, shorter than Rin's but also had that habit of sticking out at the back, that's why she kept it short and longer at the front because it was easier to straighten the front of it and keep it down, she wasn't much for going out shopping and what have you but then again it was always fun going back to Miku's place after it and just relaxing and gossiping off about people, she was a talkative person but couldn't stand people who talk to much, weird right?

Neru however was really different, she was closer to your typical teenager who was never off her phone and had really long hair, slightly shorter than Miku's though, only her hair was blonde and straight all the time she always wore it up in a side ponytail and was really talkative and usually full of complaints, never without a boyfriend, that was weird because given the amount of people that nagged them for being alone and never going to be able to get a boyfriend Neru could certainly shut them all up, that just leaves Luka.

Luka was always the polite one, she was usually quiet and always there to help and support people, she was always doing homework or doing someone elses at least so they didn't see much and she was really musical and went to at least 4 different instrument lessons, where her parents got the money they will never know, sometimes they don't want to, never the less it didn't make her any different and they all still loved her, she had long hair as well but it only came to her waist because she just liked that length, not too long and not short either she didn't think she suited short hair, it was pink and it was sort of wavy and Rin always envied her hair, then again who didn't, she was most likely the person people didn't nag on about the most because people couldn't find something to nag about.

They were "The girls" people never really understood them, someone actually thought they were in some really big 5 way lesbian relationship, why people thought that they would never have a clue.

So they were always out and had got on really well and were usually always cooped up in Miku's room until early hours sometimes but they were not a couple in anyway, Len always thought it funny and took the pan out or Rin when she got home whenever he heard someone come up with another crazy idea about why they spend so much time together, sorry, I didn't specify, Len is Rin's brother, they are the same age and Len looks really like Rin, naturally they are twins after all, they both have the same big blue eyes and blonde hair if he ever took his hair out his bauble then it would be identical as Rin's one year on April's fool day they changed the way the looked, Rin tied her hair up and took off her make up and wore Len's clothes and Len took his hair down and put on make up and wore Rin's clothes, man that was a funny day indeed. That's how Len ended up with a really weird girlfriend but it was all explained and they broke up responsibly.

Getting off topic, they were close, to put it shortly.

They were walking down the street and they were going in and out of shops gaining new bags from every shop they came out of without fail and Miku as always came out with the most bags, she always did, Luka was always the one who left with the most money and went home with the least amount of stuff, I guess she wasn't a shopper either but man was she hungry,

"Guys, I'm a little hungry want to grab something to eat?" Luka was always first to ask for food but Gumi took no time in answering her back,

"Yeah, I'm totally starved let's go over there to that Sushi place, I read a review last week about it, let's go there." Gumi didn't wait for an answer because she didn't want to go anywhere else, so just walked in and got a table for them.

"I've never actually had sushi." Miku pointed out after walking in,

the place was nice and had big fancy tables with neat little hand sewn flowers on the white table cloths that were on every single table and the backs of the chairs were all done really nice as well because they were carved like branches with leaves coming off them, Miku liked it, she was always hanging her mouth because if that was the furniture, what was the price of the food going to be, not to mention could all five of them pay it off?

"It's really fancy in here. Sure we can afford this Gumi?" Neru was the first one in doubt of it,

"I don't think we can." Neru pointed out bluntly, answering Rin back,

"No need to be so negative Neru, jeez, it can't be that expensive." Rin had barely finished speaking before Luka answered her,

"Well... Rin... I wouldn't be so sure. Look at the menu." Luka handed her the menu and Rin's eyes widened a little bit,

"Wow. Just. Wow" Rin was struggling for words when she was looking at the price,

"Come on guys it's our day out we can treat ourselves."

""Trust Gumi to be the one wanting to still eat here after seeing the menu."

"Leave me alone Neru and stop being so negative, seriously, we are too young to be negative." Like I said Gumi was always the positive one,

"Yes but we are also too young to have the money to pay this place and be full after it." Neru snapped back at her.

"Guys don't argue people are staring let's just get a seat and discuss it there okay?" Luka was kind of the peacemaker and always made everything better,

After they were all seated it wasn't long before someone came up asking for their order.

It took them no time to order and Neru just refused to eat because that way she didn't have to pay for it, that's just the stuck up side of her kicking in,

"Guys, is that Gakupo?" Luka wasn't always the first one to speak but it was taking her curiosity because let's face it, Gakupo was something to her, they were best friends since birth basically and never split up but that changed when Miku came into it can "took Luka away" from him but Miku never saw it like that, Luka always felt there was something else between them even if they didn't admit it to each other, she always felt it, she always knew, she didn't tell anyone because let's face it people would laugh at her because Gakupo was popular with the girls and even some of the guys at their school and it would look pathetic if she walked up to him and asked him out,

"Luka, have you got your eyes on Gakupo?" Rin asked her looking at her and then him and then back to her,

"No of course not don't be silly, I was just wondering that was all, because I haven't seen him in so long," Luka snapped back at her, this just made Rin grin at her actions,

"I think Luka does have a thing for Gakupo..." Miku teased,

"Who doesn't have you seen him?" Neru always killed the mood,

"Polite Neru." Gumi pointed out to her,

"Ain't I always?" Neru said before sarcastically smiling at Gumi,

"Yeah always." Gumi said sarcastically,

"Guys, food it here try to get along while the waiter puts it down." Luka said before frowning but Luka sat back in her seat smiling when she felt a hand on her shoulder, naturally she turned round in shock and was even more so when she discovered who it was...

"G-G-Gakupo?"

**End of Chapter. **

**I have a real bad habit of writing little dramas don't I? **

**This was actually something someone thought I should do to get away from Naruto stuff so I thought I might as well try it out and see what happens, because I like the Vocaloids and they are not the only characters no need to worry. C: **

**There shall be more, if you like it, leave me a comment and tell me about them, if you don't like leave me a comment and tell me why, keep a close eye out for more, I apologize for spelling errors, feel free to correct me at any points, (spelling wise) **

**Hope you liked it and if you feel ever so generous give me ideas! C: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Previously:

"I think Luka does have a thing for Gakupo..." Miku teased,

"Who doesn't have you seen him?" Neru always killed the mood,

"Polite Neru." Gumi pointed out to her,

"Ain't I always?" Neru said before sarcastically smiling at Gumi,

"Yeah always." Gumi said sarcastically,

"Guys, food it here try to get along while the waiter puts it down." Luka said before frowning but Luka sat back in her seat smiling when she felt a hand on her shoulder, naturally she turned round in shock and was even more so when she discovered who it was...

"G-G-Gakupo?"

His hair was still purple as ever and long, really long but it was poker straight and tied up like it always had been when they were kids, well, children, they were both as shocked as each other especially the other girls at the table, Luka almost swore she saw Rin's mouth literally dropping slightly because of it, he hadn't talked to her for years, what changed? What has happened that he's openly talking to her and I mean she's even with someone else what was happening? Years of not even looking at her and now he just walks up to her and starts a conversation?

"Hey Luka, been a while hasn't it?" Gakupo said in a casual manner,

"Yeah it has been hasn't it." Luka was now standing and really nervous,

"We should catch up sometime." Gakupo was smiling at her now,

"Y-Yeah." Luka couldn't believe what was happening to her,

"See you around Luka. I look forward to the next time." Gakupo then left to catch up with the girl he was with because she just kept walking past her like she didn't exist, Luka didn't like when people did that to her, just ignore her, it really did annoy her but then again it would annoy anyone being ignored, especially Rin and speaking of Rin Luka could still hear her arguing with Neru over the table,

"Guys what on Earth are you guys arguing about this time?" Luka was being slightly sarcastic because let's face it, she didn't even need to ask because they knew she didn't care she was just being polite,

"Neru thinks Gakupo has a "Thing" going on for you but I'm trying to tell her she's crazy, what do you say Luka?" Rin turned to face her,

"Neru you are crazy." Luka put it shortly and bluntly just to get the point across,

"Thank you Luka."

"You're welcome Rin."

"Even if he doesn't have a thing for you, you still have a thing for him though don't you Luka?" Gumi was random with that thought but it did however interest everyone at the table,

"Luka is that true? WHY didn't you tell me?" Miku was whining now and was trying to sound offended, 'trying' being the key word in that statement,

"Miku, of course it isn't true, that's insane Gumi, we were friends years ago but there's nothing to it now." Luka was distant with her words but it didn't bother her because she couldn't hear it in herself,

"Then why are you still staring at the door, he left a good couple of minutes ago?" Gumi teased,

"I-I-I am not." Luka was defensive now, brilliant, if there was anything Gumi was good at it was embarrassing Luka, then again she could embarrass anyone,

"Whatever let's just get something to eat so we can get this over with, I want to be back at a reasonable time tonight, besides I need to do my homework for our mean Geography teacher." Neru interrupted their little argument,

"Fine but I'm telling you Luka has a thing for Gakupo, anyways does that mean you aren't going back to Miku's place with the rest of us?" Gumi asked merrily, secretly she didn't like Neru all that much she always thought she was rude and had a stuck-up attitude,

"That's what it means all right. Oh well there is always next weekend, right?" Neru grinned back at Gumi,

"Yeah so it is just Gumi, Luka and Rin coming back to mines then?"

"Yeah." They all replied in unison,

"Well that's okay then." Miku smiled looking back at them.

Time passed and Neru had left them before they got the bus back to Miku's house and the bill for that place was a fortune indeed, Len won't like it when Rin used his money to pay some of her quarter of the meal, it was worth the money though and even though they all enjoyed it they promised not to go back until they all had really REALLY well paid jobs where they could call that a "cheap" place to eat.

They were all sitting in Miku's room, it was white and turquoise with a couple of posters and drawings up on the walls, it was nice with a big double bed, naturally turquoise covers and pillow cases were matching, there were two seats because the others were there that often she was as well having them in her room to save them sitting on the floor, she always thought it seemed rude to have them sitting on the floor because she didn't want to have to carry up two of the kitchen chairs up the stairs to her room, there was a keyboard because Miku used to be interested in learning to play but didn't keep at it that long but didn't want to throw out the keyboard either, personal attachment of some nature I would guess.

They were sitting Luka naturally in front of the keyboard playing music because they liked it when she played, filled the silence and it didn't bother her in anyway what so ever, so they were all fine with it, until she stopped playing and turned round to them all serious, even her just not playing would make any of them curious so this was strange indeed,

"Luka what's wrong?" Rin asked,

"It's about what Neru said." Luka confessed,

"You do like him don't you?" Miku tried to confirm this because she could tell it was bothering her,

"Yeah but I don't like Neru so I didn't say anything. Can you guys not tell her?" Luka was almost begging them now,

"We won't you can trust us." Gumi answered smiling,

"Eh guys..." Rin was staring at her phone,

"What is it Rin?" Miku asked moving next to her,

"Len just text me..." Rin slowly replied,

"Yeah, he is your brother... What's the problem?" Luka asked,

"Apparently Mom just got back from the doctors... She's pregnant and Len isn't related to me by blood?" Rin was almost in tears when he phone started ringing,

"It's my Mom." Rin answered putting it down.

"You aren't going to answer?" Miku asked putting an arm around her,

"I don't feel like talking to her... Or any of them right now." Rin then declined the call.

**End of Chapter. **

**Wow dramatic, I shall explain it all in the next chapter! C: **

**How was that Gavin? **

**Enough excitement and dramatics for you? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Wow really sorry about all that crazy crazy drama stuff at the end of the last chapter but my friend asked from dramatic so it was dramaic they got, the better be happy because I have had to re-plan a lot of the story now. That's awkward. I'll try to un-awkward it a little... That's an option right?! **

**Also just to mention that I don't own the Vocaloids or anything... Apparently that needs to be said... Apologies! **

**Don't hate me, **

**I'm sorry m'kay. **

Chapter 3.

"What do you mean he's not related to you by blood?" Miku asked when the phone eventually stopped ringing,

"I don't know, that's all he said look." Rin said back to her glumly handing the phone over to her,

"That's insanity you are 14 years old as is Len and neither of your parents decided to tell either of you this?" Luka asked,

"Yeah, guess it didn't concern them enough." Rin was tearing up and that wasn't like her, "Can I use your rest room?" she continued on the edge of tears,

Rin and Miku left the room but shortly afterwards Miku returned and sat back down on the edge of her bed looking at the others,

"Something isn't right with all this, I can't be the only one thinking that..." Miku said looking at Luka who was evidently more confused that Miku because her eyebrows were close together and her eyes narrowed and she was staring at her lap in which her hands were playing with the seam of her jumper in a most uncomfortable manner,

"Okay sometimes there were a BIT too close to be just brother and sister but that's because they were left a lot in the house when they were little so they learned to live with only each other but I didn't think it could be anything like that it's just-" Gumi was cut of by Miku,

"Her phone is ringing again, it's Len this time, do we answer or give it to her?" Miku said staring at the caller ID,

"I'll go give it to her." Luka said standing to leave when Rin came back into the room her eyes slightly more red than when she left,

"No need Luka, I'm here now to answer it," She picked up her phone before answering, "Len?"

Luka, Miku and Gumi sat in utter silence as they talked, at one point Rin took the conversation out into the hall and you could hear her pacing up and down the corridor, it made you question if she was still on the phone but she would keep talking and they didn't dare talk in case she heard them but they didn't like feeling like they were listening to them through the wall so Miku just broke the silence,

"Luka, go an play that one you learned last weekend, remember? You said I could get to hear it, I can't think of a better time."

Miku said to her,

"Oh yeah, go on Luka, I looked it up last night and man did that look complicated because I was thinking about learning the words but I didn't get further than the chorus." Gumi said putting her head down in shame,

"It's...It's fine, I could play the main melody and you sing what you know and listen for the, for the chorus opening and I-I-I could sing the verses except the fir-first one if...If you want." Luka managed to whisper out,

"That's sounds cool and if turns out as good as you think it will I could record it." Miku suggested,

"Yeah well get to the keyboard Luka." Gumi said standing next to the keyboard seat adjusting the settings on the keyboard to make it sound better,

"Yeah." Luka said as she walked over,

"I'll put the video camera on charge. Just in case" Miku said winking, "Just start I'm listening." she continued rummaging around her drawer for the cam-corder.

Luka managed to get the introduction perfect it almost worried Gumi she was going to mess up with her singing but she wasn't because she was perfect, if only,

Gumi started solo, as usual when Luka was playing,

_~Waking up in the morning, _

_I only had one thought inside my mind_

_Yes, it was you _

_Had a haircut the other day_

_So you could notice and then say to me "Why the new style?" _

_I put on my pink skirt and flower hair clips _

_I step outside and tell myself, today, you will see how cute I can really am! ~ _

Luka added a couple of extra keys before joining in the chorus with Gumi,

_~Melt, _

_I'm melting as I think of you, _

_And even so, I'm too shy to say that I love you, _

_However, Melt, _

_I can't even look at your eyes,_

_However will I get my feelings across to you? _

_It's you that's holding my heart still, after all.~_

Luka then repeated the introduction when Miku interupted her,

"STOP." Miku said, causing them to both turn around in confusion at her actions,

"You two have THAT sort of talent and never let it surface before?" Miku continued,

"I wouldn't consider it a talent Miku." Gumi said staring at her as if to say 'Seriously Miku, we were in the mood of the song and everything did you really have to interrupt us?'

"Yes it is and Luka since when were you a singer?" Miku asked staring at her,

"I-I-I-..." Luka was just blushing and staring at her feet thinking of what she could say to answer, "I don't know... I-I never th-thought I was really any good at it..."

"Well start over now I'm getting the camera set to record,

Luka and Gumi looked at each other, sighed and started after Miku let them,

"Okay you can start again now."

Luka began to play her introduction and connected with the rhythm right away, it never took her too long to feel the music,

by the time she finished Gumi was ready to start her glory point and sang away to herself,

_~Waking up in the morning, _

_I only had one thought inside my mind_

_Yes, it was you _

_Had a haircut the other day_

_So you could notice and then say to me "Why the new style?" _

_I put on my pink skirt and flower hair clips _

_I step outside and tell myself, today, you will see how cute I can really am! ~ _

Then they both went straight into the chorus because Luka couldn't wait to become even more connected with the music,

_~Melt, _

_I'm melting as I think of you, _

_And even so, I'm too shy to say that I love you, _

_However, Melt, _

_I can't even look at your eyes,_

_However will I get my feelings across to you? _

_It's you that's holding my heart still, after all.~_

Their voices went so well with each others and it just sounded amazing they held noted the same amount of time and their pitch was perfect with the keyboard after Luka repeated the intro she went into her solo verse quietly at first,

_~Forecast this morning,_

_Was wrong and got me unprepared again, now I'm stuck in the rain,_

_Could've got an umbrella, _

_From a store somewhere and then I heard her sigh, _

_I see a girl leave. Oh, was it you? And then, I say, _

"_Do you mind if I walk with you", as you unfold the parasol, _

_I hoped you didn't see my face was burning red, _

_And now I'm falling in love with you!~ _

Gumi then joined in with her again, Rin entered the room again phone in her pocket but let them continue,

_~Melt, _

_Oh, I'm hardly breathing, _

_As our hands touch, you'll see, _

_I'm trembling, _

_My heart beats hard, _

_All of this just because we are sharing this umbrella, _

_Just nearly close enough, to feel your breath. Oh, what to do~_

Luka then took over doing the solo again because Gumi didn't know this bit well enough for a recording, Rin was leaning against the door frame and Gumi was standing next to the keyboard and Miku was behind the camera,

_~Oh, please just stop time forever, _

_But I'm so happy now, _

_That I could just die, _

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra aa~ _

It wasn't long before Gumi joined in with her again though,

~_ Melt, _

_The time of parting has arrived, _

_Though we will meet again, oh, until then, you'll disappear, _

_And again, Melt, _

_Oh, please tie us forever, _

_Already missing you, I never want to say goodbye, _

_I take you in my arms and say "I Love You." _

_In my dreams. ~ _

They both held the last note and Luka finished up on the keyboard and smiling before turning to Miku,

"Finished." She sang out before clicking the button on the top of the camera, "That one is going online, wither you like it or not." Miku game them a really annoying smug, almost proud of herself smiles as if she had done all of the work.

"Since when was Luka as good at singing as she was at playing?" Rin finally spoke up,

"I'm not that good and Gumi is better." Luka replied smiling and looking up at Gumi,

"No, you are and I bet it's because she gets lessons in private, let's face it there's always something she doesn't tell us, or leaves out all the details and thinks it doesn't concern us." Gumi sounded almost as if she was a 12 year old who didn't get the fancy phone like all their friends and was about to take a proper yelling rampage at them all,

"Gumi, that's a bit harsh, she probably sings in her house all the time since she's usually alone and wouldn't know if it's good or not and teaches herself like she does with most things." Miku debated,

"Also she plays other instruments so she will naturally be able to sing the notes she plays almost exactly the same." Rin added, sticking up for Luka,

"This isn't like you Gumi, is there something wrong?" Luka asked her, she wasn't willing to sit and argue when we all know Rin or Miku was better and higher up the singing thing in school, mostly because no one actually heard Luka singing at school, so, I guess it makes sense but Gumi was usually really nice and friendly and sticking up for Luka not going against her so this really was strange.

"Just leave it, I'm going I need to be back soon anyways or I'm going to be late." and without another word Gumi left Miku's house and started walking back,

"Late for what I wonder?" Rin said sitting on the bed,

"Guys she left her phone, it's unlocked on her and her mom's conversation... She's getting singing lessons tonight." Luka said looking at her phone that was still on the keyboard stool that she still happened to be sitting on,

"That's a bit low, how long has she been getting them?" Miku said looking out the window,

"I don't think it matters, what matters is Rin. What happened out there?" Luka changed from looking at Miku to looking at Rin who was smiling, strangely enough and laughing,

"It's all fine now, sort of. We both just need to go to the doctors tomorrow without Mom or Dad so they can do blood tests and take notes on tables and charts and stuff." Rin said smiling,

"I still don't get why you're laughin." Miku said looking confused,

"Don't you get it? That's going to take all day tomorrow. I'm missing the English test." Rin started laughing again and this time both the girls joined in.

They laughed for a good couple of minutes before Luka's phone went off this time,

"Don't tell me it's more drama with Luka?" Miku said giggling,

"It's an unknown number... Hello?" she held the phone up to her ear before her eyes opened in fright

"G-G-G-G-Gakupo?"

**Drama, drama, drama. **

**Well that's another chapter to my unplanned fanfic thingy done, **

**that only took like 2 hours. **

**I also was drawing so.. Yay new record, also sorry it's a bit... Long? **

**Any ideas? Gavin? Anyone?! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"G-G-G-G-Gakupo?" Luka was almost jaw on the floor stunned,

"Like a said... Drama..." Miku whispered to Rin who was almost as shocked at Luka was but not quite.

"How did you get this number, I've changed it since we last time we talked..." Luka said looking at Rin and Miku, she put it on loud speaker, just because that's what you do to save explaining the whole conversation out again later,

**on the phone. **

**Yeah, so Luka I got it off... Neru the other day when I saw her passing in school, she hasn't changed a bit, then again neither have you... **

His voice sounded dreamy and not all in focus of what he was saying but right now Luka like she was about to start to sound the same,

**I saw you the other day in that restaurant with your friends and realized how much I actually missed seeing you everyday, no one was really the same after you, we were best friends after all weren't we? **

"Y-Yeah we were... Sometimes I think of if we still were." Luka was about to tear up, it's true though, they were really close and went to each other for absolutely everything and it was never one without the other with those two but you never really could tell how much longer they were going to last, everyone thought they would end up going out and getting married and having kids and everything like that with the big house and fancy sports car but Gakupo moved away and Luka was heart-broken, she wouldn't ever admit that now, she didn't admit it those years ago either,

**Well that's what I'm calling about, maybe, well that's only if you want to that is, we could... erm... Pick up where we left off? It's up to you though, if not it's fine, I'll understand you have other friends and every- **

"Yes. Of course." Luka interupted him, just as Rin expected she jumped at the chance of getting him back,

**Oh, that's good then, I'll see you at school and we can arrange to meet up after school and talk and stuff. That sound okay? **

"Yeah that sounds fine, I'll see you then okay?" Luka was smiling more than she herself could handle right now but she was so happy I don't think she could care. Without another word she hung up the phone and put it down waited a second before squealing like a fan girl and Rin and Miku giggled their way through it all before Miku's Mom called on them,

"Sweetie, someone's at the door for Rin..." she shouted up the stairs,

"Eh.. Okay I'll send her down." Miku shouted back at her opening the door as Rin left and Miku followed behind her, just to be nosey, before she left and Rin was about to go down the stairs she turned to Luka and whispered,

"Start practising that song we were going to do, if she's going we might as well get an extra practice in if not then... I guess we can always include her in the song right? You're smart you can add another vocalist right?" Miku said walking out, evidently not expecting "no" for an answer didn't see much point in hanging around, so Luka did as she was told and played away to herself getting out the paper from the drawer to take noted on chords and melody changes she couldn't remember by memory and working out, places where Rin could sing with Miku and planning it all as Miku explained.

It was a good ten minutes before they came back up with Len,

"Hey Luka, didn't know you were here." Len greeted smiling,

she smiled back as he could see she was in the middle of playing and planning, still, it was taking a while to write it all down,

"Finished Luka?" Miku said looking at her,

"Yeeeeeeeeees" Luka handed her the paper,

"Good Rin and Len can just work out between them who is singing where, that works better. Hey Len... Have you hear Luka singing before?" Miku asked changing her tone when she got to talking about Luka,

"No as a matter of fact I haven't." Len said smiling looking at Luka,

"She's really good." Rin put in smiling at her,

"On you go Luka, play the one you and Gumi were singing, Rin can do the first verse." Miku said hinting Rin to go next to her,

"Okay. I think I remember it." Rin said standing next to her,

_~Waking up in the morning, _

_I only had one thought inside my mind_

_Yes, it was you _

_Had a haircut the other day_

_So you could notice and then say to me "Why the new style?" _

_I put on my pink skirt and flower hair clips _

_I step outside and tell myself, today, you will see how cute I can really am! ~ _

Rin started perfectly and Len certainly like her voice to Luka playing but was left speechless when Luka came in and joined her with the chorus,

_~Melt, _

_I'm melting as I think of you, _

_And even so, I'm too shy to say that I love you, _

_However, Melt, _

_I can't even look at your eyes,_

_However will I get my feelings across to you? _

_It's you that's holding my heart still, after all.~_

"Hold it right there Luka." Len said standing off the bed causing her to turn to him, after he noticed he had her attention he continued speaking, "Since when did you sing like THAT!?" he was pointing at her now,

"Like what?" She answered, how would you answer that sort of question?

"Like an amazing person with natural born talent, you wouldn't need auto-tuning if you got famous you're already amazing and tuned without it and you wouldn't need to get surgery because you're beautiful and... You should be... How do I... How do... You're going in for the talent show right?" Len couldn't get the words out until he had a sudden thought about the talent show.

"Well no." Luka said,

"It's okay to steal the show Luka. I'll go in with you." Len suggested,

"No way, you want to go with her because you want to win and can't do it on your own." Rin put out there,

"Rin I'm sure he's not like that." Luka sticking up for Len as always,

"Luka... Seriously... He has no talent." Miku added,

"You guys are so mean, let me speak to Luka... Alone please." Len grinned at Luka who was just nodding and going along with it,

"Okay, ANY trouble you call me, got it Luka?" Rin said,

"Got it Rin." smiling as they left,

"Luka seriously, they have a point, people, almost everyone in our year is going to want to perform with you with a voice like that to win, especially if they know you would agree to anything, I'm just looking out for you, you have to understand that." Len said putting a hand on her shoulder,

"You really think I'm that good?" Luka was filled with joy, she wasn't that good surely,

"Yes Luka, I do, you are really good, you could win on your own with that talent, even without the ability to play the keyboard and other instruments like you do, you could win just with your voice and that's what I want you to do, to prove to Gakupo, Neru, Gumi, me and yourself you can do it. You teach me the keyboard parts and I'll teach you the confidence you need to win." Len was so convincing and looked really serious, his beautiful blue eyes were pulling her in, making her want to agree, making her want to do it, go in the show with him and let them all see she has talent... Until something in her mind clicked,

"Miku wasn't on that list. Why not?" She asked him,

"Miku already thinks and knows you can do it, as do I but we all know you are shy and nervous around a lot of people. We can work on that together, you and me." Len said once again pulling her in with his gorgeous face and smooth voice louring her in,

"If that's what you think is best. Then that is what we shall do." She said smiling, she couldn't resist him, he was so nice to her, he always was, she got off the stool she was sitting on and hugged him bending slightly to get to his height until he fell backwards pulling her with him, she was lying on him and they were both laughing hysterically at this, this of course would be when Miku and Rin walk back in,

"Len what are you planning in here with Luka?" Rin said putting her hands on her hips in the process,

"Don't worry Rin, I fell that's all." Luka said blushing,

"That doesn't explain why Len is over you." Rin said taking a step towards them,

"Hey hey hey, she did fall but I was checking she was okay so I lay her down, calm down Rin." Len was looking back down at Luka who was redder in the face than pink in the hair,

"You're blushing..." He whispered in her ear playing with a bit of her hair,

"Yeah and you're getting off her! NOW!" Rin stormed over and basically threw him on the ground in front of Miku before sitting next to Luka, "Ohmaigawsh are you okay Luka? Did you get hurt?" her tone was less "I want to kill you Len" to more "I care, understand and am genuinely concerned about you." It was weird how quickly her moods changed now a days.

"I'm fine, really, Len are you okay down there?" Luka said sitting up looking down at him,

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you, someone who cares." Len said getting up wiping himself down,

"Glad you're okay." Miku said sarcastically smiling at him,

"Glad you care." he answered her back,

-"There was a song me and Luka were working on and we decided to include you guys in it, sound fun? For that new dinner place, they are looking for entertainment certain nights, we would get paid so I think it's worth it, getting paid to sing while people eat and love us. We can do that right? It needs to be a minimum of 4 and maximum of 6." Miku explained,

"Want me to play and Miku to sing it so far?" Luka offered,

"Yeah sounds cool, Luka you'll be singing right?" Rin asked,

"Nah, I'm just playing in this one." Luka explained smiling,

"No you're not." Len said walking over to her whispering in her ear, "I know it's going to be hard and embarrassing singing with those two but think about it, don't need to do a solo, just join in at some places to add background tone and dynamics and stuff, it's a small step to more confidence?" Len reminded her,

"Suppose." Luka said loudly not bothering to whisper,

"What's he saying to it Luka?" Rin said whilst glaring at him,

"He's suggesting I sing in the chorus only or maybe two or three lines in the whole song but not solo to make us sound like there are more people than there actually is." Luka rephrased it and made it sound less selfish that it actually was,

"Hey that sounds good, first actual idea he's had all day." Rin said when they were sitting down and Luka started playing,

Miku started off and Luka improvised at the chorus as Len suggested and it sounded fine, Miku was better than perfect to start the song off,

_~Glory turning into ash, swooping down to the darkness, _

_Crimson dyed karma falls, _

_Lost in sadness, I'm still trying to get up, _

_We're at the end of rivalry, even so nothing can be seen, _

_I'm always alone.~ _

Luka joined in still playing her chords and Len was smiling because he loved her voice, who didn't it was soft despite the song wasn't originally meant to be slow and relaxing it worked well for both their voices together,

_~Decadent flowers, bloody memories, _

_As if they would go round and round forever, _

_Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries, _

_Silence that will never return, _

_Repeated roots, what I dreamed in my last dream was~ _

Luka held on the last note on the word "was" when Miku sang over her,

_~A monochrome vision without end, _

_And fading vows left unanswered, _

_Even reason is sinking down to the farthest depths. ~ _

Rin quickly caught on and joined in the next part reading the lyrics off of Luka's paper she was playing off, this left Rin singing solo for once,

_~Pitch black flowers, memories of oblivion,_

_Unprecedented flowers that keep blooming and dying~_

Considering she didn't know the song all that well she though two lines was enough and evidently so did Miku because she started off the next chorus and much to her surprise Luka was joining her,

_~Flowers of chaos, repeating miseries,_

_In this eclipsed garden~ _

There was another pause, not for long but Luka decided to improvise on the keyboard a bit and see what she could do to make it sound really good,

"That's amazing how she does that" Rin mouthed to Miku she wasn't going to speak and then distract Luka, she wouldn't dream of doing that, Len was sitting smiling away glancing between Luka playing and Luka singing and thinking away, you could see the concentration on her face, it was evident she was about to get back into singing with the next line that Len decided he was joining in on,

_~Decadent flowers, bloody memories, _

_As if they would go round and round forever, _

_Lamentation of flowers, graven miseries.~ _

Len left Luka to solo this bit out, it suited her voice best,

_~Silence that will never return, _

_Please lead the rotten mistakes of this world to an end, _

_Now, before this world is gone.~ _

Her fingers slowed down and it sounded almost softer, this was an instantaneous thing Luka decided she was going to try,

_~What's left in my hand, are the ashes of a flower...~ _

"Hey we could all still do it. I mean minimum of four and maximum of six? Miku, Luka, Len and me?! That's four people right?! What do you say?" Rin put it out there is was a good idea,

"Yeah I think we should." Len was totally up for it,

"I agree we're amazing and we can totally set the mood." Miku was grinning away to herself,

"I could totally eat a steak to that song." Len was now completely off topic, "Or Beef, or lamb, or haddock, or ramen, or..."

"LEN FOCUS!" Rin shouted whacking him on the head,

"Ouch! Rin that's sore." Len said pouting at her,

"Good it was meant to be. Luka again from the start." Rin demanded,

"Len are you okay?" Luka asked turning on her piano chair to face him,

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me Luka, let's take it from the start." Len said before the song started again...

It was a good while later after they played the song so much Luka was starting to get sore hands from playing it, it wasn't as easy as they thought it was to play that whole song that many times for that amount of time either,

"Guys, my hands are killing me can we take a break." Luka said before moving from the chair to the bed sitting next to Len,

"Yeah I vote break." Len said falling side ways onto Luka's lap,

"LE-" Rin was about to yell at him to get the hell of Luka but Miku stopped her?

"What the hell Miku?!" Rin said turning round whispering for some reason,

"Look at them though..." Miku was staring at them like you look at those really hot people in movies that you wanna marry and steal away to yourself,

"What about them?" Rin said totally breaking the mood,

"Aren't they cute together?" Miku was not playing games she was just saying it,

"No, besides it's Luka and Gakupo." Rin said putting her hands on her waist,

"Not for long." Miku said spacing out,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Rin,

"Wait and see Rin, wait and see." Miku said staring at Luka and Len, this wasn't just Len lying on Luka now, she was going along with it, stroking his hair and staring at him but in a gentle way and to be honest she didn't want him to move, she liked him there, he wasn't causing any problems or bothering her in the slightest, it was silent for a while now, this wasn't right, someone had to talk there were four people in that room, why the hell was no one talking?

"Hey, Miku can I get a drink?" Luka asked her,

"Yeah sure I'll go get you one..." Miku was about to walk out the room when Luka felt Len getting up,

"It's fine I'll get her it, I'm getting one anyways, you two want one?" Len said walking towards the door,

"Please." Rin and Miku said at the same time and not another word was said and Len left the room.

"He likes you." Miku said,

"Nope you're crazy." Luka said,

"No I'm not he totally likes you." Miku was singing back to her now,

"No he doesn't. Rin tell her." Luka was speeding up her speech now,

"Well..." Rin wasn't so sure anymore,

"Rin?" Luka was getting worried,

"He's never done anything like that for another girl before." Rin pointed out,

"Told you he likes you." Miku repeated,

"No... He... I..." Luka was lost for words, this wasn't right, they were just winding her up a little like all friends do,

"Luka likes Len too huh?" Rin said turning round,

"No of course not... Don't... Be... So... Silly..." Luka said slowly staring at the door frame,

"That took a while to get out there Luka, how sure are you?" Miku teased,

"100%. I don't. He doesn't. You guys are wrong." Luka said then again now thinking about it, they did have a point, Len wasn't like that to most people, let alone her, usually he never even talked to her, never mind talk, he never looked at her unless he needed something, in fact he was like that this morning, now he's running around getting her a drink and singing with her and lying on her lap and... What on Earth was going on with him, that wasn't the most confusing thing, it was when Gakupo phoned her it all got so much more complicated.

**And End of Chapter, **

**I'm sorry it took so long, thing is, **

**I typed it all up and then it deleted and then I couldn't find it and then I had to start again and then school and then internet and cosplay and music and I forgot stuff. **

**I did it though. Eventually. Sorry! •-•**


End file.
